


Never Too Late

by cestlavieminako



Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, ignores canon hard, kind of an AU, let's pretend that Final Mission didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Having recovered from his illness, Smokey returns to Nameless Street, and can't help but feel as though things are moving on without him.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: High and Low Shipping Week





	Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, have you met my sugar daddy AU? No? Well, this is kind of an AU to that AU, because I honestly hate how the series just ditched Smokey and his health got worse and worse. So a few years back, I came up with what I refer to as the sugar daddy AU, where Rocky offers to pay for Smokey to see a doctor and get treatments, and lets him live with him while he recovers (but Smokey is stubborn and will only spend the weekends with Rocky because he has a team to manage and that's more important than anything). I am incredibly soft for this ship, even though they interacted literally once, and that was Rocky telling Smokey he was there to kill him.
> 
> This takes place sometime after the events of End Of Sky, since the Iemura Group is out to destroy Nameless Street so they can build their evil casino or whatever the hell it was they were doing. 
> 
> Oh yeah, this is for Day 3--Graduation.

It felt as though he’d been gone for an eternity, Smokey thought to himself, looking over the sight before him. Nameless Street had gone through so much, and there was an incredible amount of damage that needed to be repaired. Pi had regularly shown up at the hospital while Smokey had been getting his treatments, and while he’d been healing, to give him updates on how things were proceeding. It was slow, of course, but they were hopeful that things would be completed before the weather turned cold.

Nameless Street wasn’t much, by any means. But to Smokey, it was home. It was where his family lived. And while the hospital had been far more comfortable, well…Smokey couldn’t help but feel as though he would be beholden to Rocky of the White Rascals. How much had all of it cost him? The hospital, the treatments, the medicine he’d had to take for months that some days made him feel too ill to even sit up in bed.

But his team had all but shoved him into Rocky’s arms, when the other man had offered to take care of Smokey, to get him the help he so desperately needed, when it became clear just how quickly he was wasting away. And Rocky had promised him that he wouldn’t come back, seeking any sort of payment or favors. “My help extends to men as well as women,” he’d said. “And even though you’re not part of my team, you’re part of SWORD, and we all need you. Your team needs you. All of your people need you here, and alive.”

That had been what had finally driven Smokey to accept the offer. And despite the unpleasantness it involved, when he was able to take in a deep breath of the terrible air at Nameless Street and not double over coughing, that made it all worth it. He felt much better. Stronger. Healthier. He was still lean, but not skinny to the point of looking skeletal. 

He was looking forward to seeing everyone again, finding out how things were proceeding.

He was understandably surprised—and a bit confused—when he found several members of his team talking to Rocky and some of the other White Rascals members, amidst the rebuilding. 

Then Lala was throwing herself into his arms, and Smokey couldn’t help but smile as he returned the embrace, glad to see his little sister.

So it understandably felt like a knife in the gut when she asked, “Why did you come back?” Clearly his face betrayed his hurt, and she quickly continued, “I mean…you’ve been sick for years, and you’re finally better now. It’s ok to take a little break.”

“Not when so many still need help,” Smokey replied, patting her on the shoulder. God, things suddenly felt so awkward; he hadn’t seen anyone in so long, aside from Pi. He’d specifically asked for space, mostly because of concerns that those with ill intent would find out where he was, and would try to retaliate. He wouldn’t put anything past the Iemura Group, and he didn’t want anyone else put in danger because of him. 

Then there was a shout of surprise, and Yu was hugging him, and then Takeshi and Pi and the others were all crowding around him, and there were suddenly more hugs and slaps on the back than he could keep up with.

“You could have taken a little more time, Smokey. It’s only been…what, a week since you were given the ok?”

Smokey frowned, not knowing what to say to Takeshi. Surely he meant well, but the way everyone kept commenting like that, it made him feel as though he suddenly wasn’t needed by his own team. While he’d been in the hospital, recovering, they had all moved on without him. Takeshi had looked quite comfortable talking to Rocky; Smokey thought that choosing him as the temporary leader had been a fine idea. Things seemed to be going quite smoothly.

Without him.

Apparently his feelings were plain on his face, and everyone suddenly looked worried and…perhaps a bit guilty.

A hand laid gently on Smokey’s shoulder, and he glanced up at Rocky, who had moved to his side without him even noticing. That wasn’t good…his instincts were already suffering.

“Why don’t we go talk for a bit?” Rocky suggested. He caught Takeshi’s gaze and gave a quick nod, and he broke away from the others, following as Rocky guided Smokey away from the others.

“What’s going on?” Smokey said, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable as they ducked into an empty building, where they wouldn’t be overheard. His gaze settled on Takeshi. “Is this where you tell me to step down?”

“What? No!” Takeshi exclaimed, but there was an oddly guilty look in his eyes as he spoke that had Smokey believing otherwise.

An awkward silence followed, with no one seeming to be willing to break it, before Takeshi finally sighed. “I would never tell you to step down, Smokey. Rudeboys wouldn’t exist without you. Everyone on Nameless Street wouldn’t _be_ here without your leadership. But at the same time…you’re finally healthy, and you’re coming back to this. I feel like you could still use time to recover, regardless of what the doctor said.”

Smokey opened his mouth to argue, then closed it again. He couldn’t deny that, not when he felt his hands shaking ever so slightly. He’d spent so much time bedridden…could he even hold his own anymore? Would he be able to keep up with his team as they soared through the air? Could he even climb the ladder up the water tower, with a body suddenly unused to such exertions? His muscles definitely weren’t as strong as they once were.

“I agree.”

Smokey’s gaze quickly snapped up to meet Rocky’s, and he couldn’t help but frown. Just because Rocky had helped him, didn’t mean he had any say in this!

“You _do_ need time to get your strength back up,” Rocky said, in a rather hesitant manner, as if he were afraid of offending Smokey. “Rushing back into things won’t help anyone, especially if you were to hurt yourself trying to take things too quickly.”

“I don’t want to just sit back while everyone around me is working hard,” Smokey retorted. This was why he’d been so hesitant to show weakness in the first place…he didn’t want anyone looking at him as if he were an invalid. He wasn’t sick anymore; he was healthy, finally healthy, and _now_ he was being hassled? And by the White Rascals leader. “Why are you even here? This isn’t Rascals territory."

“They’ve been helping with a lot of the rebuilding,” Takeshi explained. 

Smokey’s eyes narrowed. Was Rocky trying to show off or something? Smokey had no idea how much money the man had, but between everything involved with his treatments, and the repairs that were going on? It couldn’t have been cheap. 

Finally, he asked, “Why? What can you possibly be getting out of this? Nobody just helps for free. What are you looking for?” 

“Believe it or not, I was in the same situation as you, once. I don’t want to see anyone needlessly suffering, and everyone here is fiercely loyal to you and your team, Smokey. If they won’t go somewhere safe…then I want to do what I can to help make this a safer haven for them. For all of you.” 

Rocky trailed off, and Smokey somehow knew that if he weren’t wearing his sunglasses, the blond’s gaze would be unfocused, lost in some horrors of the past. In that moment, Smokey couldn’t help but wonder what had happened in Rocky’s past; what had made him into the man he was now? 

Finally, Rocky continued, “I have no doubt that the Iemura Group is off licking their wounds and planning something else, and we all need to be at our best for when they inevitably return. We’ve worked together to station guards at each entrance to Nameless Street, to keep anyone from sneaking in and trying to destroy what we’ve already rebuilt. This morning, someone who admitted to being hired by the Kuryu Group was caught trying to set fire to one of the buildings. They’re still out there, Smokey, and they’re angry. This is the time for all of us to strengthen up, and take care of one another.” 

Rocky paused, as if choosing his words before he spoke again. “This could be what SWORD needs to properly come together. The Rascals and Rudeboys have been cooperating thus far to rebuild and strengthen Nameless Street. Your team is worried about you because you’ve been out of action for several months…it’s understandable. If you’ll allow me…I’d like to offer you help.” 

“You’ve already helped me more than I’ll ever be able to repay…” 

Rocky shook his head. “I’m not asking you to repay me. Just to stay alive. And the best way to do that is to step down for a short time while you get yourself back to full strength.” 

Smokey hated to admit it, but Rocky was making sense. He _did_ feel like a weak link right now—emphasis on ‘weak’, he thought—but how was he supposed to strengthen up? 

“I have a spare room you could use, if you’d care to. You would be able to keep in touch with your team and get progress reports, while you continue recovering and build your strength up.” 

This was all…odd, Smokey thought to himself. He never would have considered leaving Nameless Street until the day he died (and even then, he figured his spirit would remain to watch over those that were dear to him). But now, feeling how tired his legs felt just by standing for an extended period of time, he couldn’t help but wonder if it would be best. 

He trusted his team. He trusted Takeshi to lead them in his absence. He’d done wonderfully so far, Smokey realized, to the point where Smokey had begun to wonder if he truly _was_ needed anymore. 

“If any big decisions need to be made, of course we’ll come to you first,” Takeshi said. “You’re still our leader, Smokey, even when you’re not here next to us. But…dammit, we all love you, man, and you deserve to be at your best, after all the suffering you’ve gone through.” 

Smokey sighed softly, his gaze lowering to the ground. He hated how he could feel his resolve weakening, but at the same time, he hated how he’d been making everyone worry for so long. How many times had they all had to stand by while a coughing fit shook his thin frame, leaving him breathless and with bloodstained lips afterward? How hard had they tried to hide his condition from anyone outside of Rudeboys? Surely the inhabitants of Nameless Street would have fallen into despair if they suspected that Smokey was dying; so many looked up to him. He knew that, and he couldn’t help but hate it a bit. He was only human. 

But the way a child would smile at him when he handed out food? In that child’s eyes, he was a hero. 

When he would help build shelters in the winter, or chase off someone who had snuck onto Nameless Street to cause trouble? Whoever he had helped would always thank him so profusely. If he hadn’t been there, things could have turned out so differently for those people. Those without shelters could have frozen to death in the winter, and those suddenly accosted on their way about could have wound up in very unpleasant situations indeed, most likely sold off by Doubt. 

The fight to keep everyone safe and alive would doubtlessly be a long one. And, God willing, hopefully Smokey would be around for many years, now that he was healthy, to watch over these people. 

His family. 

That seemed to settle things, and Smokey finally lifted his gaze to meet Rocky’s straight on. Even behind the glasses, Smokey knew that the blond had been watching him carefully. 

“I accept your offer.” 


End file.
